yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shipping
Shipping is a very common thing in fandoms. The word is derived from "Relation'ship'". It is the desire by fans for two people, either real-life celebrities or fictional characters, to be in a relationship, romantic or otherwise. It is considered a general term for fans' emotional involvement with the ongoing development of a relationship in a work of fiction. Shipping often takes the form of creative works, including fan fiction and fan art, most often published on the internet. Shipping can involve virtually any kind of relationship: from the well-known and established, to the ambiguous or those undergoing development, and even to the highly improbable or blatantly impossible. Though "shipping" usually refers to romantic relationships, it can also refer to simple friendships; this subset is sometimes known as "friendshipping", or a "BrOTP" (a portmanteau of the terms bromance and one true pairing). Shipping in fan fiction between a same-sex couple is also known as slash fiction, an older term and concept that dates to the late 1970s. In anime/manga communities, shipping is more commonly referred to as pairing(s); in Filipino pop culture, it is frequently called loveteam(s). In East Asian contexts, the practice is also referred to as coupling or CP. This is the page that lists the most common ships with fans of Yandere Simulator. Canon-Character and Canon-Character Ships These ships pair a canon character with another canon character. Straight Ships Yandere-Chan and Senpai This is the most common ship among fans, for obvious reasons. Yandere-Chan is madly in love with Senpai, and is obviously a yandere. So logically, this is the biggest ship in the fandom. Yandere-Chan's feelings for Senpai: She is obsessed with him and will do anything to protect their (potential) relatioinship, including eliminating any rivals that may pose as a threat. Senpai: He doesn't know she exists. If her reputation is too low at the end of the tenth week, he will reject her love confession. It is almost everyone's OTP Gallery Trivia *In fanon, they are already dating. *In the Cruise RP, it is explained how this outcome happened without any bloodshed; Yandere-Chan used the match-making method to hook up all of her rivals Haruto Yuto and Saki Miyu Saki's feelings for Haruto: Unknown Haruto's feelings for Saki: Unknown Igor the Mi's other OTP. Gallery Trivia Yuri/Yaoi Ships Yui Rio and Saki Miyu This is a yuri ship with not much significance. It mainly exists because Witness-Chan has the same hair and eye color as Yui Rio and the same hair style as Saki Miyu. It mainly goes with the theory that Witness-Chan is their daughter from the future, who has come to the past to find out why Yui Rio and Saki Miyu disappeared, but she went a bit too far into the past. There isn't really any evidence that Yui Rio and Saki Miyu have such a relationship in any way. Yui Rio's feelings towards Saki Miyu: Saki Miyu's feelings towards Yui Rio: 'Trivia' 'Gallery' Pippi Osu and Midori Gurin They can be shipped together for their similar interests, fan popularity on each girl's account (Pippi is beloved by the fanbase, while Midori is considered the most annoying character). Pippi's feelings for Midori: Unknown Midori's feelings for Pippi: Unknown It is Trivia-Chan's and Heyhell's OTP Gallery Trivia [[Pippi Osu|'Pippi Osu']]' and Yandere-Chan' Pippi's feelings for Yandere-chan: Love, althought she thinks it's unrequited since Yandere-chan confessed her feelings for Senpai to her. Yandere-chan's feelings for Pippi: It starts as a friendship, although after Pippi's starts being more aloof towards her, she starts worrying more about her. Canon-Character and OC Ships These ships pair a canon character with a fan character. Straight Ships Igor Luan-Kun and Info-Chan Igor is known for sometimes wearing Red Glasses, just like Info-chan. Igor's feelings for Info-Chan: She is one of his many crushes. Info-Chan: In Igor the Mii's fanon, she likes Igor back, but hides her feelings. Ishimaru Tomohisa and Pippi Osu Tomo is known for playing Osu!https://osu.ppy.sh/ in the computer lab with Pippi W.I.P. Amashi Nijiro and Sora Sosuke Amashi is in true love with Sora, the boy who always lived next door, due to his lovely personality. She will do anything for him, this include killing, stealing and twerking. Amashi's feelings for Sora: She likes him, but hides her feelings. Sora's feelings for Amashi: He likes her, but hides his feelings. Riesen Vater and Info-Chan ' Riesen Vater's feelings for Info-Chan: He has a crush on her. Info-Chhan's feelings for Riesen: ''Unknown '' OC and OC Ships These ships pair a fan character with another fan character. Straight Ships 'Jack Smith and Kohai i'll work on it later hopefully crystal will help ~ Jacbocford Jack Smith's feelings for Kohai: Jack Smith's feelings for Kohai are his biggest secret most people think that Jack Smith doesn't like Kohai because of all the things she has done to him but deep down in Jack Smith's heart he is in love with Kohai. Kohai's feelings to Jack Smith: this section is your crystal ~ Jacbocford Mitsuko Ogawa and Igor Luan-Kun Igor the Mii and Teddehbear's OTP. Mitsuko's feelings to Igor: She is a yandere over him, this explains Mitsuko is obssesed over Igor, even getting through the point of stalking. She isn't afraid of showing this. Igor's feelings for Mitsuko: It isn't known much, but it seems he isn't really interested in her. Though, he seems to show a bit of affection, sometimes. Hanuka Kaho and Igor Luan-Kun Hanuka's feelings for Igor She has a crush on him, but attempts to keep it a secret. Only Hirito Kosei knows of this crush. Igor's feelings for Hanuka He doesn't love her back...for now. Irina Luan-Chan and Info-Kun ' On their first meeting, Info-Kun asked Irina for a panty shot. Despite initially being against the idea, she eventually softened and allowed him to take one. Unlike other panty shots, he will never sell Irina's. Irina's feelings for Info-Kun: She is starting to develope a crush on him despite dating Igor. Info-Kun's feelings for Irina: He is yandere for her. He is extremely protective around her and always makes sure to act extra nice to her. However, he doesn't know (yet) that she is dating Igor. Yaoi/Yuri Ships 'Harumi Kishi and Fumiki Kogara After Fumiki started talking to Harumi, Harumi's friend Kaya Kimiyama was jealous. One night Kaya had a dirty dream about Fumiki and Harumi toghether..She was sad she got left out in her own dream. She told Harumi and Fumiki,who got creeped out. Kobito Nagai and Shin Nijiro A Yaoi shipping. Despite they age difference, they do love each other. How the relationship started is unknown. Kobito sometimes acts like a pervert next to him, and even nicknamed him as "Uke". Kobito sometimes refer himself as "Kobito Nijiro", this annoys Shin. Kobito Nagai's feelings to Shin Nijiro: Loves him, act's like a pervert next to him but does control himself. Shin Nijiro's feelings to Kobito Nagai: Loves him, wishes to one day marry him. Riko Fujimoto and Yandere-Chan Other Anything that doesn't fit into the other categories belongs here.